Let's talk about sex, baby Let's talk about you&me
by GArce
Summary: Callie and Arizona are 2 years together now, everything is going great, until Callie's sister shows up with memories. (Just a little sex, drama and work. I'm not English so this is more for the people who don't care about a perfectly written story and just want some Calzona!)
1. Chapter 1

First FanFic ever! So please be nice. First of all; I'm NOT English, so I'm very sorry if there are things that are wrong, let me know and I'll fix it! I usually just read them.. But this was stuck in my head for weeks so I decided to just write it down and post it.. I don't know if I'm gonna continue with it, it depends on whether you like it or not! The reason they are still 'girlfriends' is because if I do continue, I have something to write about. And if you're actually reading this, seriously; thank you!

Disclaimers: The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. I just bend them to my will.

* * *

"Oh god!" Callie moaned while Arizona plunged two fingers into her opening.

Arizona smiled slyly on the sweet lips of her girlfriend, her other hand exploreing Callie's perfectly tanned breasts, knowing exactly what she wants. Their bodies are sweaty and the room is filled with the scent of their arousal, just how they like it.

Kissing her way from Callie's neck to her ear, she whispers, "You want me to go harder? 'Cause I can go harder, baby. Just tel-" Before she can finish her sentence Callie moans loudly and answers, "Oh my god, yes! Go faster!"

Without being asked twice, Arizona moves up the speed and slips one more finger in. She can feel the walls around her fingers tighten while her thumb flicks Callie's clit. She moves her lips from the Latina's neck to her heaving breasts, licking, sucking. Ragged breaths, sliding bodies and loud moans fill the room.

"Arizona! Don't s-stop!" Callie pleads, making Arizona answer with a husky voice, "I won't. Because I love to hear you scream my name. Begging to give you more, to go harder, faster. I know how you like it."

Callie's moans harder, her right hand holds a firm grip on Arizona's ass as she moves it on the rhythm of their thrusts, while her left hand is playing with one of the two amazing breasts of her girlfriend. Arizona's tongue makes its way more south to finish what her thumb started, leaving wet kissing on her girlfriend's stomach, creating more moans. Without teasing she dives right in, making Callie thrust her hips forward. Arizona puts her left hand around her thigh and holds her in a firm grip, shoving Callie's hot core more in her face. Callie moans, holding the headboard of the bed with one hand tightly and the other one lost in Arizona's curly blonde hair. Arizona flicks and sucks her girlfriend's clit as her 3 fingers still move in and out. The thighs around her body tighten and the body under her trembles, putting her last strength in one more thrust, one more flick with her tongue and one last flick with her fingers around Callie's nipple, she can feel her girlfriend moan loudly as she reaches her orgasm full force.

When Callie's breathing finally slows down she breaks the silence.

"That was-"

"Amazing."

Arizona lifts her head a little so it's resting on Callie's tanned stomach. They stayed like that for a good 10 minutes, just enjoying and reliving what just happened. Breaking the silence again, Callie says,

"I really needed that, you're amazing."

Arizona lifts her head to meet brown eyes "Me too. I wanted to do this in the on-call room this morning if it wasn't been for you pager going off."

Callie laughs at the sound of the little whiny tone her girlfriend slips out at her last words

"Are you kidding! I was all hot and horny! You could cool off."

Arizona answer with a light chuckle before climbing up on her girlfriend, leaving a kiss on her sweet lips before moving to Callie's ear, "And now I am the one who is all hot and horny... Can you help me cool off?"

The yawn Callie felt coming suddenly disappears.

"I know something we can do about that... But you have to tell me exactly how you like it."

Arizona let the words - coming from her sexy Latina - sink in and without a doubt takes Callie's right hand to let it slip between her legs.

Callie feels the arousal of her very horny girlfriend slide through her fingers as she runs them through her folds. Arizona lets her body sink as her arms can't take anymore weight and Callie slowly flips them over. The mood in the room changed from hot and rough to slow and sweet, as does the music that's playing on the background.

Callie can't help but say it, "You're _so wet._ I love it when you're so wet for me."

Arizona is breathing hard and slips out a soft moan when Callie's words reach her ears. She feels two fingers sliding in easily and closes her eyes as Callie kisses her jaw line. Callie's left hand roams over Arizona's breasts and stomach while her right one slides softly but deep in and out of her girlfriend. Her lips leave Arizona's jaw line and Callie's big brown eyes study the beautiful face of her girlfriend who has her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open of pleasure.

Arizona feels Callie is watching her and she opens her eyes. Watery blue eyes find loving brown ones and she can feel her heart literally beating in her chest. They can hear the sweet soft music and their love making while never losing eye contact, they both say nothing, knowing that whatever displays in their eyes is more than words can ever explain.

She can feel her feet starting to tingle and before she knows it her orgasm takes her body over, she kisses Callie hard but her body starts to tremble. Fingernails dug into Callie's back and teeth take her lower lip. Flicking her girlfriend's clit one more time Callie felt the body beneath her relax, and lowered her own body slowly on top of it while kissing Arizona's lips one more time.

"I love you."

Arizona lets out a deep sigh before answering, "I love you so much more. You're perfect, you know that right?"

Callie doesn't answer, but pecks her lips instead. It's been a long day and nothing makes it more complete than what she just did with her girlfriend. The tiredness she had before came back and she wasn't able to hold back her yawn. She opened her mouth again to talk but Arizona beat her to it.

"You wanna sleep?" Arizona asked, looking into big brown eyes.

"Well, I feel pretty tired."

"Then let's go to sleep."

They made their way out of bed to put on sweats and a tank top, then to the bathroom to brush their teeth and back into bed again. It was their daily routine for a while now but Arizona still loved how easy and normal it felt. She never really moved in with someone before, she barely held onto a girl for more than a year, so this was special. But then, so was Callie. She would never move in with just someone, but when Callie asked her in the adorable way she did, she didn't even had to think about it for a second.

* * *

The next morning came too quickly, their alarm was set on 7 AM due to their work and as much as they loved surgery, they loved sleep more. Who doesn't? Arizona was the first one to respond to the annoying beeping object on their nightstand, she unfortunately hit the snooze button.

"Shhhh! I'm sleeping!" She groaned when the annoying beeping sound filled the room again and put her pillow of her head to cover her ears.

The pillow however didn't work, so trying a different method, Arizona curled her body into Callie's and covered her ears again.

"Callie make it stop." She mumbled into her girlfriend's warm embrace.

Callie already woke up the first time the alarm went off knowing Arizona would get out. She thought wrong. It was too early to think anyway. She gave Arizona a strong hug and a kiss on her forehead before lifting up her body to climb over Arizona so she could turn the alarm completely off. She now was laying on Arizona's spot which meant she was close to the shower. Standing up, Arizona's eyebrows frowned.

"Well aren't you an early bird. Come back to bed, I want to snuggle."

Callie chuckled and bent over to make it look like she was coming back to bed. She kissed Arizona's lips, instantly adding her tongue too and pulled away a second later, leaving the blonde surprised behind on the bed when she left to take a shower.

"Noooo! What are you doing? I wanna stay like that forever!"" A whiny Arizona pouted. "You are so mean!"

Even though she sounded adorable and cute, Callie wasn't coming back, instead she heard the water of the shower starting to run. Slowly and annoyed she finally got out of bed too and walked over to the shower.

"Finally." Callie smiled from under the warm spray.

"Okay, I forgive you." How could she not forgive her? Her hot, hot girlfriend was standing in the shower, already wet, waiting for her.

Once in the shower she doesn't wait long before pinning Callie against the wall of the shower, kissing her full of passion and love.

Callie lets out a low chuckle, "That's what I thought, but I have something different in mind."

The words barely reached her brain when smooth tanned hands slide on her ass and pull her upwards, making her jump. She holds a firm grip on Callie's waist with her legs as her back connects with the cold wall of glass, but before she can react two fingers slide smoothly - but hard - into her. The mix of hot and cold make her dizzy and she tangles her hands in Callie's dark silk hair while her bouncing breasts are being teased. The warm water doesn't reach their upper bodies which makes her feel more of the tongue that's playing with her nipple, making Arizona moan in pleasure.

"I'm close. Oh god! Keep going, k-keep going!"

Pushing her fingers deeper and deeper into her girlfriend and reaching her sweet spot inside of her, her fingers are sucked in more, the walls around them tighten and the hands in her hair push her more into her Arizona's chest. A loud moans escapes Arizona's mouth as her orgasm hits her. Letting her head fall from the wall to Callie's shoulder she bites and sucks on the soft, wet skin as Callie milks the last bit of energy out of her. Callie's knees slowly sink until they are sitting on the shower floor and the warm water washes over them and she pulls her fingers out.

"Wait, get away from under the water, I think you're bleeding.." Arizona says while she's leaning against the wall watching her beautiful girlfriend. Callie does what she says and Arizona crawls towards her.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, look at your shoulder!"

Callie looks in disbelieve but then she sees a thin strain of blood falling along her back, she just laughs, "You know I'm already yours and yours only, right? But don't apologize, it's hot!" She leans forward to capture Arizona's lips and pushes her back against the wall. Arizona can't help but smile and says between the kisses, "You're crazy!" Callie also smiles into the kiss and adds, "Crazy about you."


	2. Chapter 2

First FanFic ever! So please be nice. I'm NOT English, so I'm very sorry if there are things that are wrong, let me know and I'll fix it! Also, it's just for fun.. I'm not J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 2! Yay. It's a short one, I didn't had much inspiration left for this chapter and I really wanted to post it. Besides, the ending couldn't be better than this! I didn't re-read it this time so there are probably mistakes, sorry!**

**Chapter 3 is already in progress.**

Disclaimers: The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. I just bend them to my will.

*2 weeks later*

"He's bleeding out! Suction! Come on, come on! You don't get to die. Damn it! Suction! ... Use your hands, Karev! But be careful!" She couldn't lose another patient in one morning. She wouldn't. Those innocent tiny humans, who still have their whole life ahead of them.. It's not fair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brown? There were too many complications. The bleeding wouldn't stop and his heart was too weak. He didn't make it. I am so, so sorry for your loss." She tried to keep her voice strong, but the sight of screaming and crying parents telling her that he was still so young and tiny, wasn't helping. "No! Please! No! He - He was so young! And handsome and perfect! What did you do! Why?!" She let her head slightly fall and with a deep sigh she answers "I know. I know. I am so sorry. There was nothing more I could do." With that she walked away before she couldn't take it anymore. She was use to it, this wasn't her first dying kid but every case is different, every patient and every loss leaves a deeper scar. Besides, 4 hours of sleep, no coffee and not a lot of food didn't help much either. The only thing that did help was the fact that she knew her girlfriend was here also somewhere. She bought some very much needed coffee at a coffee cart and was wandering the halls, deciding to text her girlfriend to ask her where she was she pulled out her phone, but before she could hit send she already found her. "Hey! I brought you some coffee! .. Oh, you already have one." Callie said with a frown, but Arizona quickly accepted the coffee. "Oh no! I want your coffee, I need your coffee." Her first one already finished, she throws it away and they start walking. "Where were you going?" Callie questions when she noticed that they're going nowhere specific. "Well, I was going to find you, but then you showed up. But now that I'm thinking about it, we're going to find an empty on-call room."

They finally find a peaceful and quiet place and the second the door is closed Arizona lets it all out. "Hey! Hey! What's wrong?" She quickly moves from the door to the bed where Arizona was already sitting on and takes her in her strong Orthopedic arms. Rocking her gently and placing soft kisses on her head, she asks again "What's wrong? What happened? Do I need to kick someone's ass?! Because I will!" She backs away a little so she can look into watery blue eyes. "I - I could use a win. You know? It's barely 10 AM and I already lost 2 children! And remember last week? They just keep dying! And those parents.." Callie starts holding her again and moves circles with her hand on the blonde's back to calm her down. "...God, those parents! They trust you that you give them their child back, healthy. And instead I give them my apologies and nothing but pain for the rest of their lives. They are devastated. Broken. I really need some joy. I hate this job sometimes!" The pain in her girlfriend's voice breaks the brunette's own heart and she starts laying them down onto the bed. "I know, I know. It sucks. But you are doing everything you can. Everything. Some people - children, just.. Don't survive. It's hard to look at it from a 'bright' sight, but if you do look at it, you'll see that sometimes it's better they are only leaving their parents and family, and not also their own children, grandchildren, their partner and friends. You can't save everyone, because not everyone can be saved." Tears stop falling and are replaced by deep breaths. She keeps kissing her forehead while rubbing gently up and down the length of her arm. One half of Arizona's body lies on Callie and she can hear every beat her supportive girlfriend's heart takes. "Your heartbeat sounds like music to my ears. Please never die on me. Because I wouldn't survive. Promise?" The words that leave the blonde's mouth are full of angst and fear, but more important, with honesty and love. "On one condition. If you promise the same." They look at each other and Arizona places a promising kiss on Callie's lips. "I promise." She lies her head back down onto Callie's chest and lets out a deep sigh. Callie gently places a kiss on her soft blonde hair and says, "You're off at 7, right?" Arizona nods. "Well, I'm done around 6, so how about I make us a nice dinner when I get home and we cuddle in bed for the rest of the night? I know you're very tired after a long day like this. Does that sounds good?" Too tired to answer, she moans in approval causing Callie to chuckle and adds "I thought so. Now, take a nap. I'll wake you up when they need you, okay?" Not sure if her last words are heard she smiles and closes her own eyes.

The front door opens and a very tired looking blonde steps into the room. "Hey! How was your day?" The blonde groans and tosses her bag on the couch, she walks towards the open kitchen to give her cooking girlfriend a kiss and places herself on one of the bar stools, her head resting on the counter top "I'm exhausted. And hungry. And this smells so good, I love it when you're making my favorite pasta." Callie smiles and replies, "I love it when you love it when I make something you love." Arizona can't help but laugh at her girlfriend's words and walks around the kitchen to kiss her. "You know what I love?" Callie hums against her lips. "I love how you always make me feel better." She lets go of Callie who immediately groans because of the loss of contact and walks towards the bedroom. She stops at the door frame leans against it and says "Can you imagine when we have not one, but two Callie's walking around? I can totally imagine a mini version of you." With that she disappears completely, leaving her girlfriend in shock behind. Did she just say that? Last year she couldn't even think about a baby outside of the hospital! And now she wants one in her house?! Their house. Miracles do exist.

The evening didn't last long, Callie didn't go much further into the baby subject because she didn't want to get her hopes too high and they were both worn out from work so after dinner and a nice glass of wine on the couch they went to bed. They were fast asleep but it also didn't take long before Callie woke up again. "Ow! What the!" Not right away realizing what hit her face she closes her eyes again. "Son of a -" Callie snaps her eyes open again and immediately realizes who is hitting her. Arizona moves wildly and her arms are moving like she's drowning "No! Help, please! Someone help!" Crap. Her girlfriend was having a really bad nightmare. "Arizona, sweetie? Wake up." She holds Arizona's arms tightly against her body but it doesn't keep her from screaming "Tim! Please! I love you!" Tears stream down Arizona's cheeks and Callie starts shaking her "Arizona! Wake up! I'm here! Wake up!" The muscles in the body she is holding start to relax a little and Arizona's eyes snap open. "Hey, sweetie? Are you okay? You really need to get more sleep, you always get really bad nightmares when you don't." The soft and concerned voice of her girlfriend breaks her out of her thoughts and she realizes it was just a dream. Reality already happened. They're both sitting up and Arizona lets her body be held in Callie's arms. "I miss him so much. I just - I keep seeing his face. One minute he's laughing and the next... - I miss him." Callie holds her tight while rocking her gently. "I know, honey. It's okay. Just cry. I'm here." Arizona lets Callie take over her body and her tears fall. It's been years since Tim did, but you never stop feeling the loss. Some wounds never heal and some scars will never fade, at least not from the inside. She never cried this much about Tim in front of someone, not even her parents so let alone a girlfriend. But Callie isn't just 'a' girlfriend, she's Callie, the most amazing and breathtaking woman she'd ever met, her soulmate. It's hard to believe in something where has been no real proof of, because what is exactly a soulmate? Arizona never believed it, because why believe people that give only one explanation "You just know. When you meet and see your soulmate, you just know." But know she knew. The hand rubbing Arizona's back and the soft kisses placed on her shoulder and neck drag her out of her deep thoughts and the tears stopped from falling.

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

"I do. Because the few second your lips touched mine everything faded away. The dirty bar bathroom, the constant pain in my heart, my thoughts.. Everything. And I - I just knew. And I was right, because here we are in our bed, in our house after two years."

Arizona lets out an unsteady breath with tears in her eyes. She slowly helps herself out of Callie's embrace and started kissing her warm neck and jaw line until she reached soft sweet lips that were only kissable for her. Her still slightly trembling hands softly wrap around Callie's neck and Callie's arms wrap around her waist, holding her tight. The kiss isn't pressured, hot or hard, it's sweet and soft and like every other kiss it's full of love. The kiss quickly deepens and the soft tongue in hers make her moan into Callie's mouth. Callie's hands roam on her stomach, not breaking the kiss she starts to lay Callie back down onto the bed. Her hands move from Callie's neck to her hips as does her lips and she softly slides the panties down. When the panties slide off from the bed she crawls back up, giving Callie the chance to grab the hem of her slightly too large shirt to reveal her bare chest. She lies back on top of Callie to connect their lips again. Callie's hands ghost on her bare back causing goosebumps to appear while her own hands roam around the back of her girlfriend's neck softly grabbing her hair. Callie pulls the discarded blankets back over their bodies all the way till Arizona's shoulders are covered. She takes Callie's movement as an opportunity to remove Callie's last piece of clothing and her hands immediately start to knead the heavy breasts. Arizona pulls her lips slowly away so they ghost on Callie's and lets her forehead rest on her girlfriend's. Callie's right hand slides from the blonde's back to her ass and removes the now slightly wet panties, her fingers part wet folds from behind in the process and Arizona slides her left leg more up over Callie's right leg to give her girlfriend's fingers more space to tease her heating core, making Arizona moan softly into Callie's mouth. The blonde takes her lover's lower lip between her teeth and her fingers play with brown erect nipples. She slips her own panties further down so Callie can completely focus on her sex and she lifts herself up a little so Callie can easily slip two fingers in her entrance Her hands grab the headboard and her breasts are close to Callie's face. Callie takes an erect nipple in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue as her teeth nip. Their breaths are uneven, their bodies are covered in sweat and the sound of Callie's fingers sliding in and out of Arizona fills the room. Making love is so much better than fucking. Callie's left hand slowly slips underneath Arizona's body and starts to flick the bundle of nerves that gives her the release she craves for. Arizona's head is thrown backwards and her soft moans are like music to Callie's ears. Even better than music. It doesn't take long before she can feel her orgasm coming, her body trembles and her knuckles turn white as she tightens the grib on the headboard. Callie pulls her fingers out when she's sure there's no more energy left in her girlfriend and she can feel Arizona's tired body laying on top of her again. Arizona rests her head on the shoulder of the brunette and just looks at her, admiring her, everything about her. "I love you. To the moon and back." Callie turns her head to look at the blue eyes that are studying her and replies "I love you too, everything about you. Get some more sleep, okay? I don't want you to have anymore nightmares." Arizona kisses her cheek and is about to leave the bed but Callie's hand grab her arm on time. "Where are you going?" Arizona looks at her pouting girlfriend and laughs "I'm just putting my shirt back on, you now I don't like to sleep naked, it's cold." Callie pulls her back in bed and holds her tight, "No way, did you forgot about my one condition I had when I asked you to move in? No clothes are allowed in my bed! I'll keep you warm, go back to sleep." Too tired to argue she tangles their legs together and burries her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, sorry for the delay. I got a review saying that I'm a moron, blabla. And that my writing is bad and I write my own reviews. I really, really wanted to ignore it but I just can't. Before you upload a fanfic they say you should respect your reviews, because they just want to help you. I respect that, really. And I your reviews make me very happy! But I will not respect something that doesn't respect me. So let me be clear: I do not write this story to become a great writer. I do not write this story so I can write my own reviews (I didn't even know you could do that and what's the point? It's pretty sad if people do that.) I do write this story to entertain people, I am actually very surprised that it is entertaining. It is just for FUN! It's not a dick, don't take it too seriously. If you don't like my story I am okay with that, just don't read it, nobody tells you to. I really appreciate if you give a review that says how to improve my English grammar (because I am not even English.) or reviews about what you'd like to happen. But really, safe your negative energy for your punching bag because you ruin not only my fun, but also for everyone who actually do enjoy it.**

**Thank you!**

**The story takes a surprising turn in this chapter and I have some plans on how to continue it, but if you don't like it you can let me know! If I get more likes than dislikes I'll continue and other way around!**

****Disclaimers: Everything belongs to Shonda Rhimes. I just bent the characters to my will. For FUN.

* * *

"Are you also coming to Joe's tonight?"

"Why? Is there something to celebrate?"

"Not that I know of, but I did hear that Kepner isn't Virgin Mary anymore, who thought we'd still be alive to witness that?"

"Hm, good point, I'll ask Arizona. What time?"

"Around 10."

"Ok, I'll let you know!"

Callie and Mark finish their lunch in silence, something that doesn't happen often and leave the cafeteria together. Callie's next surgery is in 15 minutes so Mark walks with her to the scrub room.

"How are things going between the two of you anyway? Is the whole living together thing still working? I can't imagine it.."

Callie laughs at her** manwhore** "Yeah maybe because you never know them longer than a day."

"Oh please! You and Derek are all: 'Don't screw the nurses.' I'm walking around the hospital trying to avoid eye contact with women! I'm lonely, and unhappy."

"Well, find a grown up who wants what you want and... Date. Like a grown up."

"Ugh, I don't even know what that means!"

Callie chuckles at the stupidity of Mark. Thank god she doesn't have to date anymore.

"I gotta go, try to not drown in your own tears."

She walks into the scrub room and Mark goes his own way. Opening the door again, she calls after him

"Oh, and do NOT stare at my girlfriend's boobs anymore. I **will** hurt you!"

She scrubs in and changes her mind from slightly jealous girlfriend to the amazing surgeon she is "**Scalpel.**"

* * *

"Callie!? I'm home. Are you here?" She closes the door behind her and looks around again, the lights are on but the brunette is nowhere to be found.

"Bathroom!" Comes the answer a few moments later.

It doesn't sound good. She quickly makes her way to her girlfriend and finds her bending over the toilet, puking. "Oh my god! Are you okay? Did I make you pregnant?!"

Callie wipes her mouth and replies, "ha-ha, funny!"

Arizona chuckles at her own joke and sits behind Callie to hold her hair back. She leans a little bit into to shower to put it on. "Poor thing. Are you feeling better now that all your food is in the toilet? Why don't you take a nice warm shower and I'll make you a cup of tea."

Callie flushes the toilet and starts undressing. "I'm so sorry, if you still wanna go to Joe's tonight it's completely fine with me, I'm just gonna sleep early."

Arizona unbuttons Callie's pants and pulls it off, revealing long tanned legs. "What? No of course I'm not going. I'm not leaving you when you're sick. Now, get in the shower and I'll make you a nice cup of tea, okay?"

Callie nods and does what her girlfriend told her. The love and concern of her girlfriend already makes her stomachache go away a little and she lets her body slide onto the floor while the warm water washes over her.

* * *

Knocks on the door make Arizona stop from doing what she was doing and she opens the door. The frown on her face quickly changes in a smile when she sees who it is

"Mr Torres! Hi! Come on in!"

_What the fuck? How come I didn't know he was coming?_

"Arizona! Hello, it's so nice to see you again. Is Calliope home?" He asks with a generous smile.

"Oh, yeah of course! I'll go get her, I'll be right back. Please, take a seat!" She points to the couch and disappears in the bathroom where Callie is stepping out of the shower.

_Oh my god, those breasts. Those legs. Crap! Focus Arizona._

Callie sees her girlfriend almost drooling and asks her what's up.

"**What's up** is that you're father is in our living room and I had no idea! Why didn't you tell me? I could have at least cleaned up a little!"

Callie's smiling face quickly changes into a shocked one. "Oh crap! I totally forgot, I'm sorry. He called yesterday and you were tired and sad so I didn't really thought about it.."

Arizona frowns. "So because I was sad your father is now sitting in a messy house! Does he even know that we live together now? **Oh my god, he's gonna kill me!" **

The last words come out in one breath and Callie can't help but chuckle at her worrying girlfriend.

"Relax, he already likes you, just give him a beer and tell him I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

Arizona takes a deep breath and leaves the bathroom, but only for a second, she comes running back and quickly gives Callie a hard kiss before she leaves again. How can you not love that woman? **Seriously.**

Arizona enters the living room again and she can't help but notice the sad look on Carlos' face. Knowing she has no right to ask what's wrong she decides to let it go.

"Calliope is coming in a minute, Mr. Torres! Can I get you something to drink in the meantime?" She gives her best smile making her dimples pop and already makes her way to the refrigerator but before she can pull it open she has an answer

"Oh no that's very nice of you but I don't have much time, thank you. How are things going at the hospital?" Arizona backs down and before she can answer she's saved by Callie

"Hi dad!"

She walks over to her father and gives him a tight hug.

"Mija! You look lovely as always."

She immediately notices something is wrong. "Daddy? What's wrong?"

She looks from Arizona to her dad and back, as if she knows the answer but Arizona looks just as confused as she does.

"Mija, why don't you take a seat, hm?"

Taking this as a private conversation she gives Callie the almost forgotten tea she made for her and grabs her jacket

"I'll go get that drink at Joe's so you can talk, call me when you need me, okay?" Arizona walks over to her concerned girlfriend and gives her a quick kiss "Love you, call me okay?" Callie nods.

"Love you too, be careful!"

Arizona quickly puts her jacket on, grabs her purse and gives Callie a wink and a sweet smile before closing the door behind her.

Carlos notices the easygoing relationship of his daughter and smiles

"You really love her, don't you?"

Now looking at a closed door she smiles at the thought of her girlfriend and says "Yeah, I really do. She's amazing, as you can see."

Carlos smiles at the sight of his happy and proud daughter but as soon as the smile came just as quick it's gone when he's reminded about the fact why he's here.

"Mija, we need to talk.. It's about your sister."

The smile on Callie's face quickly changes to irritation

"What's wrong? Is she okay?! What did she do now?"

Carlos' head drops.

"That's the point, we don't know where she is nor how she's doing. But we do know one thing, she bought a ticket to Seattle."

_This is great. Just great. How is it possible that some people just don't change? _

"So she's using again, or? Look, I know we can't choose our family, but this is going on long enough. I have my own life, dad. I can't do this, not again. She's a drug addict, for 15 years now. She's not stupid, you know that and if she really wanted to stay clean then she would have."

For 15 years. 15 long years dealing with someone who only sees herself. It's easy for other people to judge, but unless you're right in the middle of it, I don't see how you can judge. Some people simply just don't want help, and Aria was one of those people.

Carlos didn't say anything, he knew she was right.

"I know she's my sister, but it's enough. She hurt me in ways I will never forgive and forget. She hurt you, daddy, and mom. We did everything we could, **everything.** I know you and mom want to help her but I can't do it anymore. I have my work, my house, Arizona. Our house, by the way, she moved in months ago. But that's not the point, the point is that I don't have the time and energy for this."

Carlo sighs.

He didn't want to ask anything from his daughter and even though Aria wasn't his real daughter, he still took care of her like she was. But after everything Aria has done, he couldn't blame Calliope for saying all of this, she was right after all. He just didn't know where he went wrong.

"You two moved in? That's great mija. I'm really happy for the both of you."

Knowing it was better not to confront her father for not answering her she plays along.

"Yeah we did, it's going great."

* * *

"Joe! Another round of shots of my dear friend Mr Tequila please!" Mark shouts from the booth they're all sitting in.

"Mark, I can't take another one. Calliope is at home, and I just know something is wrong so I can't be drunk."

She leaves before Mark can answer and makes her way over to the bar to have some time alone.

"Dr. Robbins? Hi! Long time no see!"

_So much for some 'alone time'._

"Colleen? Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you never liked this place?"

_Crap, now she thinks I remember stuff about her. You're doing so well Arizona, take another one._

"Ahh, you remember? That's cute! But you're right, I don't, but a friend is giving a little birthday party so I had to come. How about you? You never sit alone, did you and Callie break up?"

_Wow, ok, way too much information. And I'm not even talking about the little bit of joy in her voice when she asked if Callie and I broke up. _

"Oh that's great! Congrats with you friend. Oh, no of course not. She's not feeling so well and the rest are sitting over there." She points to the spot where Mark and the rest of the group are sitting.

"Then why are you looking like someone just killed your puppy? I think it's safe to say that I know you just enough to tell that your smile is fake, so cut the crap, what's wrong?"

_Oh wow, __**straight**__ to the point. Haha, Colleen and straight. Funny one, Robbins._

"Listen, I appreciate that you're trying to help me, or whatever it is you're doing, but I gotta go."

She starts to stand up but is stopped when Colleen places her hand on her thigh.

"Hey wait, sorry. I crossed a line, just - I noticed you were sad and..."

Before she can finish her sentence her hand is covered with Arizona's.

"Seriously, it's okay, but if you don't move your hand right now, I'm afraid that **my girlfriend** will break every tiny bone that's inside of it and since you work with her I don't think you will second guess that."

The hand disappeared before she could blink her eyes.

"Right. Sorry. I gotta go anyway. Have a good day."

_That totally cheered me up._

"You too. Bye."

Her thoughts immediately went back to how Callie was doing right now, maybe she should just go home.

She ordered another wine and looked around the bar.

_Wait? Is that Callie?! What is she doing here?_

The woman she was looking at turned around and was definitely not Callie, but then who was she? 'Cause she looked a lot like her.

* * *

They talked about Arizona and work and much more, just anything but her sister. But they couldn't ignore it forever.

"Mija, I gotta get going soon."

_There it is._

"I know, daddy. I just don't know what to do with this, you think she'll come find me?"

"I think so, I can't think of anything else why she would go to Seattle."

"Ok, I'll let you know if I hear something okay?"

They talked some more, said their goodbyes and send Arizona a text if she could come home.

* * *

Arizona was home 10 minutes after she got the text. Probably a new record. Callie was sitting on the couch, crying. She quickly walked over to the couch where her girlfriend was wiping her tears away, and hold her tight.

"Oh honey, what happened?"

Callie pulled herself together and started kissing her girlfriend.

She didn't want to talk about this. It's not that Arizona didn't know about her drug addict sister but she didn't know everything, she didn't know how angry and hurt Callie really was deep down. She just didn't want to tell her, nobody likes a sad girl crying. Besides, she was already ashamed of her sister, she didn't want to feel more ashamed for crying about it. Aria hurt her in ways family shouldn't do, and she never said sorry for it. She didn't even realize she had hurt Callie and her parents a lot, a typical drug addict, they only think about themselves.

"I really don't wanna talk about it, I don't even wanna think about it and I absolutely don't want to cry about this anymore. What I do want is to kiss your lips, and your neck..." She kissed the blonde's jaw line and neck in the process, her hands going from Arizona's waist to cup her perfect breasts "...And your breasts. I wanna kiss you everywhere."

Arizona's throat was dry by the words leaving her girlfriend's mouth, but she couldn't do this. They are doing this too long, working up her girlfriend so she would forget about what was making her sad so she didn't have to talk about it. Not this time. She places her hands over Callie's to stop her from taking of her clothes.

"Calliope, stop. We can't do this anymore. **You** can't do this anymore. We can't have sex every time so we don't have to talk about _our_ problems. If we keep going like this we'll never learn to talk to each other, and I'm in this for the long haul. I wanna marry you and I want to have kids with you and grow old together, but in order to do that we have to communicate with each other. I don't know why you're so afraid of telling me your deepest secrets because I will never leave you, not again. So please tell me so I can help you, you don't have to do this alone. Please."

Arizona never wanted kids. Well, that's what she thought. She just never felt the urge to raise them and to be responsible for someone other than herself. What if she screws up? What if they end up in prison or as a drug addict. She just thought she wasn't cut out to be a mom.. But now, now that she has Callie and realized that she actually is cut out for it, she wants them so bad.

"You want to marry and have kids?"

"I do. Of course I do! Have you seen yourself?! You're the most amazing woman I've ever met. You're it for me, Calliope."

"Yes I have seen myself, that's why I'm asking!"

_It's unbelievable that she can even think of that, she's gorgeous! And smart, and sexy. She's everything._

"Shut up."

_"Make me."_

She didn't need to be asked twice and her lips crashed on Callie's. Her hands quickly find the hem of the brunette's shirt and pulls it over her head. **Much better.** Callie breaks the kiss and pulls Arizona off of her. The blonde frowns at her girlfriend's actions but not for long.

"I just sat here with my dad so I can't have sex on it right away, let's go to the bedroom."

**Fair enough.**

They walk towards the bedroom but Arizona quickly pinned her to the wall.

"We don't need a bed."

She gets on her knees and quickly pulls Callie's sweatpants and panties off at the same time. The scent of her girlfriend immediately hits her, it's a miracle she didn't get an orgasm right there and then. She takes Callie's right leg and settles it on her shoulder so she has more access to her girlfriend's sex. Calllie's breathing heavy and she's pretty sure she feels her arousal running down the inside of her thighs. A hot wet tongue licks up and down her folds to part them and two fingers easily slide into her. She tries to hold onto something but the wall isn't very useful so she grabs Arizona's hair, making the blonde moan against her core in the process. Arizona's tongue flicks and sucks Callie's clit while her fingers move in and out. She can feel her orgasm coming but it leaves as quickly as it got there...

"Torres!? Arizona said...- WOAH!"

"MARK!" Callie shouts

"Sorry! I didn't see anything! Except that your girlfriend's face was buried between your legs..."

Callie quickly puts her pants back on and walks over the door.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

She pulls the door open and sees Mark with a bag in his hands.

"No! Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't know. I just wanted to give you this." He gives her the bag "It's Chinese. I picked it up before going home when I left Joe's. "

She squints her eyes. Why would Mark bring her Chinese? Hm, whatever.

"Hmm, ok, thanks.. I still can't believe you! I told you that you need to knock!"

"Yeah well I'm scarred for life now so I will knock from now on."

Callie laughs, Mark Sloan scarred because he saw hot lesbian sex, yeah that's very unlikely.

"You're scarred?! I know you long enough to know that seeing two chicks getting it on isn't that bad."

He opens his own apartmentdoor but stops it from closing it

"Yeah, yeah. See you later Torres. Oh and nice bra by the way! I never thought you'd wear pink..."

"Oh shut up! Arizona bought it."

Arizona is going to be so pissed that Mark walked in, again. She already told him to knock but some people just never learn..

* * *

She walks to the bedroom with her guilty face already on but was surprised when she saw a very hot, very beautiful and very almost naked blonde on her bed, sleeping.

This is adorable. Her legs are pulled up to her stomach and her hair is straddling her face. She just wanted to surprise Callie by continuing what they were doing before Mark _freaking_ Sloan walked in on them but she was so, so tired.

Callie sat on the bed and watched her girlfriend sleep. She could watch her forever. She was so peaceful, so happy.. Everyone should look like that. Everyone should find their better half, their person. She didn't want to wake her up but the goosebumps on her arms and legs were visible. She wanted to give her a little more time so she went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she came back Arizona was still in the same position.

"Arizona? Honey?" She shook her body a little.

It didn't work right away but she finally got a little noise out of her adorable girlfriend.

"Hmm? Is Mark gone?"

She smiled at her girlfriend who still had her eyes closed but straddled their legs together and laid one arm over her waist and the other on her chest.

Arizona loved doing this, holding her girlfriend tight and feel her warmth. It was her favorite place to be. Nothing is better than feeling sleepy and snuggling up to your amazing girlfriend.

"Yeah sweetie, he's gone. Lift your body a little so I can pull the blankets over us and then you can sleep again, okay?"

But she didn't want to do that. She wanted to finish what they started.. And then have the conversation Callie was avoiding for months. But she didn't have energy to do both so she decided to do the talking now and the hot sex tomorrow morning.

"Callie?"

"Hm?"

Okay, it was getting pretty cold again.

She lifted her body from the blankets so Callie could pull it down and over their body. Once they were settled she started talking again.

"Will you please tell me what's going on? Is it your sister? Because you always act like this when it's your sister.. And I don't know much about her, but you know that I know the important things and you also know me long enough that I don't judge people. I mean, we're doctors. We see addiction every day and even though this is close to home, you can tell me."

How is it possible she always knows what to say? She always knew how to make her feel better and to open up to her. And know was the time, time to finally let all the anger and sadness come out, put it behind her. Just like she said "I don't judge people." She really didn't.

Aria maybe shared her DNA, shared their mother.. But if she could choose they didn't share anything. Not even the same air. It all started with a single cigarette.. It's hard to believe how fast everything can fall into crap. She didn't like to talk about her older sister, she was even ashamed to admit she had one when people asked if she had any siblings Sometimes she was so sick of it she just wanted to scream and say "Oh no, I think I the only one. Because what is family?! Huh? Because I actually do have a sister, but she only sees and cares about herself. Oh no, she sees more... drugs! Her true love! I am a doctor, a doctor! And my sister lives on the street banging guys to feel better. And if she doesn't have money, she puts a knife on your throat and threatens to kill you if you don't give her 10 bucks! Well, if that isn't family, huh! Oh, you should come over with Christmas! Even more fun. But the most funny thing of all is when people say to your parents "Maybe she didn't get enough love when she was little.." oh and what's also funny is when people think they know everything and give you 'help' by saying you should try this, or try that. Yeah, as if we didn't tried that already! So, to answer your question, _I like to think that_ I am the only one, no siblings." Hmm yeah that's pretty close to how she feels.

Where do you begin with telling a story when you don't know when it actually started. It just exploded. One minute she was reading a book and the next she had a knife against her throat because she didn't give her sister some money.

So that was the point she started telling, that's what she first remembered. Arizona's head rested on her shoulder, looking up at her. She had tears in her eyes while Callie's face was cold. After all those years she just couldn't really care so much anymore. There was a time Callie cared, but when you live long enough with someone that doesn't give a crap about you, you start to don't give a crap either. So that's what happened.

"I remember coming home from Seattle after I married George and the moment I opened the door I could hear her screaming through. It was like I've never been away, you know? Everything was the same. She was the same. And as soon as I stepped into the living room I saw my mom crying, again. My dad, well you know my dad, he is a patient man but if he's mad, you better run.. and he was so mad. Aria's back was turned to me and my father was too busy yelling at her to notice me. And don't get me wrong, I wasn't sad they didn't notice me after two years away, it was what she said.. I can still hear her yelling it, it is almost pathetic. She said "You are not my father, so don't act like it! The only reason my mother married you was because of your money!" which made no sense at all because my mom is one of the most respected lawyers in Miami, but she was too busy with herself to know that of course. And she said after that "Oh, and your precious little Calliope? She is married! In Vegas! She didn't want you there, that's what you get when you suck at parenting! Is she still perfect? Yeah, don't think so.""

"Wow, she really had to go down that road? Making everyone feel bad so she could feel better about herself? Classy. It's sad that some people tend to forget how much words can leave more scars than actual physical pain. Your body and skin heals itself, but your heart.. You have to fix it yourself."

_Yep, that was Aria, very classy._

"Yeah.. Crazy huh? I had no idea words could leave such scars. But babe, how about we talk again tomorrow because it's already 1:30 am and I know how tired you are."

She knows her so well. It's not that she wanted to sleep, she wanted to know everything about Callie, even it was something sad like this.. It made her the amazing and strong woman she is today.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I'm just gonna brush my teeth very quick and pee because I was holding that for like an hour!"

She gives Callie a quick kiss on her cheek and disappears in the bathroom.

"Why didn't you say that, I wouldn't mind if you went."

"I know, I just didn't wanna leave your side.."

It was a simple gesture but it's the little things that complete a relationship.

* * *

So, continue or not?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews! I will continue the story line! Hope you like it :)  
(I understand why you have questions about the sudden turn the story took but I just wanted to add some drama. I already know where I'm going with this so I hope you stick by long enough to understand the 'end'. Don't worry, they will keep their sexy times.)

**FLASHBACKS ARE IN ITALICS!**

* * *

_"Come inside! Don't be ridiculous!"_

_It was pouring like crazy, the sky was as dark as it could get and the streetlights weren't much of a help with all the rain. The street was empty in the early morning._

_Yet, there she was, trying to convince her sister to come back inside after she stormed out of the house._

_"ARIA! It's cold and it's raining! You don't get to act like this, I was the one who was worried, not you! Don't be a child!" Callie screamed again._

_"Fuck you! Go back home Callie! You really think I'd do that? If you knew me you'd have known I would never do that! I can take care of myself, I don't need your fucking help! If you would care about me you would just leave me the fuck alone."_

_Is she kidding?!_

_"Are you fucking kidding me, Aria?! Are you fuck- Do you think I like rain? Huh? Do you think I want to a have little dance party in the rain?! You don't get to pull this crap on me, making it look like I don't care because if I didn't care I wouldn't be standing here IN THE RAIN yelling at you to come back in! If I didn't care I wouldn't have been checking in on you to make sure you were still ALIVE. You are the one who doesn't care! You don't give a fuck about anybody! I'm so done with this. You know what, stay. Keep playing this sad little girl you think you are and enjoy yourself in the rain. I'm done."_

_Callie turned around and let her head sink into her hands. She felt like crying but her tears had no chance against the heavy raindrops falling down her face. Her feet splashed into large pools of water making her clothes even more wet but it didn't matter anymore. Everything was ruined anyway._

_Unbelievable. How did they end up like this? Her sister was 4 years older but it was like she was the only adult in this situation. A 16 year old shouldn't have to deal with their drug addicted sister._

_Callie could already see the light of their house and was glad she was almost home._

_"Callie! Wait! I'm sorry! Please, don't leave me! Please!"_

_Aria's crying words reached her ears, causing her to turn around. As soon as Aria reached her she let her fall into her little sister's arms and hold her tight._

_"I'm so sorry, Calliope! I really want to be better, I really want to try! I am so sorry you had to check in on me, I hate myself for doing that. You have to help me, you're the only one I trust, please."_

_She knew this little game of Aria. Saying she's sorry just because she didn't say it. But she was too tired to argue anymore so she pulled her arm around her sister and walked them home._

* * *

"Do you think I should do it? I mean, we've been talking about it lately and I know it's okay but maybe it's too big of a step, you know? What do you think? I'm freaking out here Teddy, say something!"

"Arizona, I don't know.. It's not something for me to decide and you know that. But.. If you ask me, I think you already know the answer to your own question, you just want me to confirm it."

Teddy always gave good advice. After two years she knew Arizona good enough how to answer her questions, which was almost always with a question. Arizona is a straight A student, when something's in her head she'll make it happen.

"You talk like a shrink. But you're right, I do know the answer, I'm just scared that things don't turn out the way I want them to be."

"Arizona, things never turn out the way you want them to. You know that, I know that, everyone knows that. Stop being scared, because you have nothing to be scared about. I mean it."

Teddy was right. She had nothing to be scared about, Callie would say yes without a doubt. They are made for each other, soul mates. Everything will be fine.

"I know. I'm going to do it. We're 2,5 years together next month and then I'll do it."

Arizona never thought she'd be the one to propose, to be the one going on one knee and ask someone if they want to be with her forever. But Callie isn't just someone, and she's not really going on one knee. Arizona is all about romance but she wants to look deep into Callie's eyes when she asks it.. Besides, 9/10 times it's always the guy who's proposing and there is no guy in this relationship, just two woman. They hate it when someone asks them who the man of the relationship is, if they wanted a man in the relationship they'd have dated a freaking man.

Arizona's pager goes off but instead of looking panicked, she's grinning

"Booty call?"

Wow, was she really that obvious?

"Eh, no, no! Of course not! I see you later, okay?"

Arizona takes her lab coat and quickly stands up

"Have fun!" Teddy yells after her when she's almost out of the cafeteria

* * *

The second the door is closed Callie's lips find Arizona's.

"Where's the fire?" The blonde asked between kisses by the sudden, but pleasant, attack of her girlfriend

"In my pants."

No more needed to be said. Clothes were being torn off, lips never paused and their heavy breathing and moans filled the small on call room.

The back of Callie's knees quickly hit the side of the bed and she took it as an opportunity to sit down.

Arizona took the little second that their lips parted to take of her bra and panties and straddled Callie's lap, one leg on either side of Callie's thighs to give her girlfriend better access to her sex.

Hungry lips immediately reunite and Arizona's hands curl up around her girlfriend's neck. Her fingernails dug into tanned flesh as two skilled fingers slide into her, making her throw her head back in pleasure. It was hot and quick, but with a lot love nonetheless. It didn't matter if it was quick or slow, on the couch or on a bed, they always did it with love. And everything what's done with love is good.

Heavy panting and soft moans filled the room as Arizona continued to ride Callie's hand. It didn't took long for her orgasm to hit her in full force. Her body began to spasm and her nails scraped over Callie's lower back all the way up to her neck, giving her girlfriend goosebumps in the process. The Latina's tongue on her erect nipple and fingers curling inside of her hitting just the right spot finished it, leaving her satisfied and complete.

Her body relaxed while her lungs tried to get some much-needed air as she let her head fall onto a tanned shoulder.

After some minutes of comfortable silence Arizona pushed Callie slowly back onto the bed and kissed the smooth skin of her girlfriend

"So, Ms Torres... I've been told there's a fire.." She murmured against Callie's skin, making the brunette buck her hips and gasp.

Pink lips tenderly kissed every inch of Callie's stomach, worshiping every mole and scar. Callie's eyes were closed and her hands hold a firm grip on the sheets below her as the softest lips kissed their way down. She was so turned on she could almost smell her own scent, the hormones going through her body were overwhelming and she wasn't sure how long she could handle Arizona's teasing anymore. She knew Arizona liked it when she begged her to stop the teasing and take her already, but she didn't want to give in this easily this time.

Arizona kissed her way more down, over Callie's panties to the inside of her thighs. She could see and smell the arousal of her girlfriend waiting for her but kept it waiting, she enjoyed the teasing too much to stop, besides, Callie begging was a huge turn on. Her fingers were wandering over the soaked panties as her lips came closer to Callie's sex just enough to finally get the pleads she wanted to hear.

"Oh god! Please, just - I need..." The rest of the brunette's sentence was replaced with a loud moan when Arizona's fingers pushed her panties aside and plunged two strong fingers deep into her.

"I know exactly what you need." She pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend just as quickly as she pushed them in and removed the ruined panties that were blocking her way to paradise. "I swear to god, I hate your panties. It should be illegal for you to wear them."

Callie whimpered at the loss of the fingers that completed her even though she knew exactly what Arizona was doing, she just really, really needed her right now and Arizona really did know what that was.

Arizona took complete control, taking Callie's breath away. The things this woman could do by only using her tongue and fingers is out of this world. Her lips sucked the bundle of nerves that were impatiently waiting to be touched and her fingers were thrust with a quick tempo in and out. Callie was already close to reach her high so it didn't take much effort to push her over the edge. Her thighs tightened around Arizona's face, causing Arizona to moan into her sex, it was beyond satisfying. The humming sound to her core made her eyes roll to the back of her head. Her muscles relaxed again as a few last thrusts milked out her last bit of energy in her body.

Arizona straddled up Callie's level again, and kissed her lips. Callie moaned against Arizona's lips when she tasted herself as Arizona deepened their kiss. It was slow and soft, just enough to make the butterflies in her stomach to fly. The kiss ended naturally and just as they were about to find a comfortable way to rest in each other's arms both their pagers went off.

They frowned at each other, they rarely both get paged. Arizona found their pagers and saw they were both being paged for the same.

"Looks like we'll spend some more time together." They both smiled. Arizona gave Callie one more kiss before trying to find her panties and bra who were earlier thrown away thoughtless somewhere in the on call room.

* * *

"Robbins! Torres! Over here!" Owen called from an open trauma room when he saw them both enter the ER with a goofy grin on their face. They really needed to learn how to hide their after-sex-smile.

Arizona snatched two pairs of gloves when they entered the room, giving one pair to Callie and walked over to the patient.

"What do we have?"

"15-year-old female, she fell off the roof of her house. That happened because she was under the influence of drugs..."

The last sentence came out disapproving but Owen couldn't help it. He saved hundreds men and women in Iraq, men and women who make it possible for us to sleep safely in our beds... And here were teenage children falling off roofs because they wanted to 'escape' their so-called 'horrible life' because they didn't get a new phone for their birthday, or whatever. The point is, when you know the difference between stupid and heroic you can't help but disapprove.

The patient started crashing, Callie and Arizona quickly stepped in.

"Alright, get another unit of pack cells and meet me in the OR!" Callie called after Owen when they made their way out of the trauma room.

The procedure didn't went according plan, they almost loosed her because her heart couldn't take it and Teddy had to step in and save her. Once she was out of the dangerous area they worked faster to prevent any more damage to her heart and now they were almost done. Teddy was no longer needed, making them the only two attendings left in the OR since Owen already left earlier. They worked perfectly together, knowing every move and step before making it.

"Can you believe it? She is 15, she's supposed to be losing her teeth, not her life. I mean, she's not going to lose her life because we're awesome surgeons, but still. It shouldn't be like this, you know?"

Callie's words came out with so much meaning behind it. Her voice was vulnerable and, hurt even. It made Arizona still her movements for a second to take in the sight of her girlfriend who was sighing and shaking her head in disbelieve. Arizona knew she didn't need to answer Callie, she just needed to listen.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quick since the ER was a mad house and Callie and Arizona were just on their way to check up on their 15 year old patient who'd just woken up.

"Yeah they said I can have visitors tomorrow.. And eh, do you have any Loopies? Or whatever you have..."  
The girl was on the phone when they stepped into the room, they didn't hear the whole conversation but just enough to make Callie in shock.

"They only have me on two milligrams at a time. ... I know, how lame is that. It's -"

This was unbelievable. She fell off a roof, she broke fifty bones and she still doesn't see how dangerous it is? Callie couldn't let this happen and snatched the phone out of the girl's hands to finish her phone call.

"Hey, little pusher girl, I am Hilary's doctor, and now I have Hilary's phone. So I'm gonna give this number to the police, how lame is that?" She ended the call and turned to an in shock and mad patient.

"What the hell?!"

Callie didn't let her speak more than that and cleared her throat.

"Okay, I know you think you can do anything and say anything and handle anything. And that's, you know, almost true. Except for the fact you fell of a roof! 'Cause you were so high that you thought, what? You could fly? In surgery you almost died of a heart complication, because your body is so strung out from all the crap you've put in it that it almost shut down completely! That doesn't make you smarter than everyone else, it makes you an idiot. The only reason why you're alive is because you're lucky!"

To say Arizona was in shock at Callie's harsh words wasn't even close, she'd never seen this side of her to anyone, so to see her do it to a patient was more thank shocking. She didn't know if she had to step in or not, afraid she'd cross a line in their relationship.. But since they couldn't be girlfriends during work she had to step in.

Arizona stepped forward to gently grab Callie's arm and guide her back,

"Dr. Torres, can you -" Her words were cut off and Callie shook her arm free.

"No. You know, you are 15! Do you know what I did when I was like your age? Every morning! I went to my sister's room to check her pulls because I was afraid that she had taken a overdoses! Because that was what she threatened me and my parents with when we didn't give her what she wanted! I remember going to her room at five in the morning, I couldn't sleep anymore because I was having nightmares of her funeral! I didn't want to give her my last ten bucks the same night.. And so as I walked into her room I couldn't find her. Her clothes were still there but her bed was empty.. I was about to run to my parent's room until I saw her arm on the floor behind the bed. I panicked, I thought she was dead, that she really just did it. I couldn't believe that she really was that selfish to leave me and my parents, that she was so sick in her head that she killed herself so I had to explain to my parents why she actually did it, making me the selfish one. I started shaking her body and while I did that I couldn't help but think that she was such a horrible person to leave me with the feeling that I killed her for ten bucks! She, to my surprise, woke up. She was mad and hurt that I thought she would do that to herself and she left the house while it was raining, making me to go after her to tell her I was sorry, because she was always right. So you tell me, is it worth it? Is it worth the rush? Was it worth it that your parents were going out of their mind all day? Because I can't imagine that it is."

Her last words came out with bitterness and the tears in her eyes stung, but she'd managed to swallow them. She'd never meant for this to happen, to lash out at a patient, but her rage and pain were taking her body over and she couldn't stop.

What the hell just happened? She'd never seen Callie like this. So mad and hurt, it was heartbreaking. She couldn't imagine to live like that. She knew how difficult drug addicts could be, she's a doctor for crying out loud, but living with one is a whole different story. So to find out her girlfriend had such deep unseen scars were just indescribable.  
Before Arizona could say anything her girlfriend disappeared out of the room and was left with a sobbing teenager.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen, I just wanted to be cool, you know? I had no idea it could get this bad.." The crying teenager managed to say through her tears.

Not sure how to feel and react about all of this she paged a nurse and started to back away out of the room.  
"You should tell your parents that. Dr Torres was wrong for lashing out like that and I will make sure she comes back later to apologize, but she wasn't wrong about everything. Your body won't survive the next fall if you keep going like this, and that is absolutely not worth it. A nurse is on its way to give you some morphine. I will be back tomorrow to check in on you. Now, get some sleep, you need it."

Arizona gave a small nod as a sign of goodbye and left the room. Her tone was soft and gentle, yet stern.

It didn't take long for Arizona to find her girlfriend in an on call room. Callie was sitting on the bed against the wall, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. She'd never seen this side of Callie, and how do you react to that? How wanted Callie her to react?

She decided to say nothing and sat down on the bed, leaving a respectable distance. It looked like Callie was ready to talk so she gave her some time to find the right words.

The silence finally broke,  
"You know, it's weird that we live in a world where everyone thinks that crying is for the weak, like it's a sign that you're giving up, and that showing your real feelings is somehow wrong and you should just pretend to be happy because no one gives a shit about how you feel. It's weird because it's actually really, really hard to break down the walls around your heart you've spent a lifetime building. People tend to forget that showing your real feelings takes a lot more strength than hiding them. I've always been hiding them deep down, you know? I just smashed them down, ignored them. I never wanted to be seen as weak, so I never gave up. I kept believing that I could help her, that if I could just get her in rehab everything would be fine, she'd get better and things would go back to normal. If it was just that easy though.. And as I became older I realized that giving up isn't a sign of weakness after all, it's your body saying you can't handle anymore damage. I kinda gave up on her years ago, at least, I was trying to. Because how do you give up? When do you know it's the right time to walk away from your own flesh and blood? It's harder to let something go than to hold onto them, it's hard because what do you have left when the hope is gone? And then my dad shows up and tells me she'd been going to rehab, it didn't last longer than 2 weeks and now she's probably in Seattle! If she has the balls to show up at our house acting like nothing is wrong I am not responsible for my reaction, and her bones."

She never took her eyes of the wall, like it was playing a movie of her memories.

"Callie..." Arizona's soft voice made the brunette finally look away from the wall, and into her eyes. Her blue eyes were watery and her cheeks were wet. It heart her to hear Callie's pain, she didn't want Callie to feel any pain, ever. But also, she wanted to marry this woman, she wanted to ask her next month even! And her she was hearing stories she'd never heard before in the more than two years they've been together.. When she thought about it, she'd never even seen a picture of Aria...

Memories at the bar from a few days earlier didn't reach Arizona's mind. She was too busy trying to find out how many more scars engraved Callie's heart, and there were many more.

* * *

Ok so not totally happy with the end but I wanted to upload this chapter because I was pretty proud of some of Callie's speeches. You may have noticed the scene with the broken bones girl from 6x08. I like to give some underrated scenes more attention. Sorry for typo's, I didn't check everything. People who are English; excuse my french.  
Do you still like where the story is going, or? Let me know so I can think about it for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know if anyone still reads this, but if you do; thank you and I am sorry! It took so so so long! I know! And I didn't plan any of it. I actually already had like half of the story a few days after chapter 4, but then I got a call that a very good friend had committed suicide and it's been crazy in my life ever since. But I finally picked the story up again, it also made me chance this story with Calzona + Aria. Anyways, go read it! :)

* * *

It was early, a little too early actually for Callie's liking, but spending time with your girlfriend is much better than sleeping.

Arizona wanted to surprise Callie and it definitely worked, the look on Callie's sleepy face once she noticed what was going on was priceless. It was only 7 AM but it didn't matter. The room was lit by candles and Thirteen Senses' song "Into The Fire" was on repeat. Arizona put on the black lacy lingerie Callie bought her last week and sprayed her favorite perfume all over her body, knowing it would make Callie crazy. It was a very nice surprise.

Tanned hands ghost around Arizona's stomach and feather light kisses were placed in her neck. The energy was sweet and soft, no words needed to be said. Callie's hands were exploring every inch of Arizona's body, from her feet slowly up her thighs and up to cup her breasts. Arizona's mouth was dry by the sweet touch of her girlfriend's hands all over her body, her eyes were closed and the soft music along with Callie's uneven breaths filled her ears. It felt like those hands knew exactly where and how to touch her, like Callie owned her mind. Once Callie's hands and lips explored every single part of her body that wasn't covered, it was time to explore the rest. Her thumbs hooked in black lacy panties - causing the blonde to lift up her lower body - and painfully slow slid it down her legs. Arizona watched the whole thing and couldn't help but moan at her girlfriend's actions.

Once the bra was on the floor next to her panties Callie took in the sight of her girlfriend beneath her, she really was beautiful. Perfect even. Everyone always says that they don't want someone who is perfect, just someone they can be themselves with or whatever, but when you meet that right person you find them perfect. And that hasn't changed for Callie, Arizona will always be perfect in her eyes. She just knows. When you look at your partner the same way you did two years ago, you know.

Two skilled fingers part wet folds and tease Arizona's opening. The blonde moans as she looks down, her whole body is on fire. Arizona throws her head back and her back arched when Callie finally fills her. Fills her deep. A slow steady rhythm is set and Arizona's hips follow, making each thrust count.

There it is, that amazing feeling where you feel like you can take over the world. Where your body doesn't feel any pain, where your body only feels fucking awesome. It's such a shame they are so short. But when it hits you, it hits you good. Arizona's fingernails dug in tanned flash and her loud moans fill the room. Finally.

Seeing your girlfriend have an orgasm is almost as good as having one yourself. Callie knew that for sure after this.

* * *

It was a quiet day so far for Arizona. Her department full of tiny humans was quiet and there were only two procedures for the day, meaning she'd be able to make it to Joe's tonight with Callie and their friends. The ER was also quiet, nobody was crying or yelling, and nobody was running. It was almost a little too quiet. And everybody knows too quiet will end up in complete chaos.

Arizona's body was leaning against the desk and her head rested on her hand, since there were not much people in the ER it probably was okay to look bored. Her mind was about to give in and change her thoughts from medicine to her gorgeous latina but it didn't get a shot when paramedics came running into the ER with a septic patient. It was an adult but she was the only attending in the ER so she ran over to help.

"Female mid thirties; found her in an allay, presume overdose! Tried Narcan, no response. Had to shock her once in the field at 300. Her BP is 80 over 60!"

Arizona nodded and took the sheet under the patient to transfer her from the gurney to a bed. "Here we go, on thr- No! Stop, stop! V-FIB! Charge the paddles to 300! CLEAR!"

It went so quickly she had barely time to think or breathe.

"Okay she's back. Move her on my count, one... two.. three! Okay! I need a toxscreen, an ECG, a CBC and a X-ray, now!" Arizona yelled to a nurse.  
She moved over to the other side of the bed to get a better look at her patient, she had dark wavy hair, a very pale skin and a very familiar look. She almost looked like Callie... Then it hit her. This is the girl from the bar. Only it didn't make sense. She looked good and healthy then, she looked nowhere near the state she was in now. Kinda crazy how a smile can hide your pain and fear.

Arizona stayed at her bed to run some more tests, the patient was about to wake up and they needed her name.

"Where am I?"

Gosh that voice was familiar.

"Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins. You're in a hospital, Seattle Grace Mercy West to be exact. You almost died because of all the drugs you've been taking."

"Wait, you are Arizona? Wow, shit just got real, huh?"

"I'm sorry, have we met? Because I don't think I know you. But I do need your name for tests, so.."

"Yeah that's not gonna happen, I gotta go."

The patient got up and unplugged the wires that were on her. But Arizona stopped her.

"Woah, woah! Where are you going? You can't just leave. We need to examine you, you have some serious problems."

Yeah, quiet day my ass.

The woman stopped walking and sat down on bed, she was way too weak to fight Arizona off anyway.  
Arizona took a step forward so she could take the woman's arm and guide her back in bed

"Please, if you'd just go back in bed and give me your name we can fix you. Let me help."

But it was too late, the life that was left in her eyes disappeared completely and her heart stopped beating.

"I need some help! Now! Charge to 300!" Arizona yelled

* * *

Callie had an awesome day so far. Everything was great actually, if she forgot about her sister. But yeah, besides that, things are pretty awesome. An amazing girlfriend, an amazing job, amazing friends.. Yep, life's good. But nothing stays great forever, she wasn't that naïve. The universe's about to through her a curve ball and she knew it. That's why she paged Mark to an on call room to talk.

"You have a feeling? Seriously? You're a woman, don't you have those every second?! You can't page me every time you're in a panic."

"Ugh, Mark! I know it's hard for you to understand what feelings are... Manwhore! But you know my gut is always right. Something is coming, things are going too great.. We both know that doesn't last long."

How is it that men never seem to understand women? Ok, never is maybe a little too much, but still.

"Ok, fine! But what can possibly go wrong? I mean, you and Robbins are doing great, right? And you're a badass surgeon, nothing will happen at work.. So what is it?"

Mark's words make sense, but something is missing and Callie can't figure out what.

"Ok so, relationship; check. Work; check. Friends; check. Family; che-"

Callie stops pacing.

"Aria! It's Aria, Mark. It's - Fuck. How could I not think about that earlier?"

"Hey, listen to me. You are freaking out over something that is in your head, you know that right? I know that you had so much crap handed to you that it's scary to feel happy but instead of worrying, you should enjoy it.. Because you know it could be over in a second."

Not sure if she should feel guilty about forgetting them for a second or worried about what might be coming, she sits down on the couch in the on call room. Mark's right.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just.. I'm scared. There's just something in me that keeps me from feeling completely happy, you know?"

"That's the wall around your heart."

With a big sigh Callie starts to relax. The words of her best friend cut deep, but in a good way.

* * *

Arizona could be doing something else right now, getting pudding or play games with her tiny humans, but instead she was looking at the scans of a drug addict that seemed to know her. It wasn't the day she had planned, but then again, nothing in a hospital can be planned.. Not even lunch time. But she was hungry and the scans could wait 30 minutes, so she decided to look for Callie. Walking through the halls of the hospital, Arizona couldn't stop thinking about her patient. How did she know her? Did she heard of her at the bar or something? Whatever it was, it didn't feel right.

After picking up some lunch from the cafeteria Arizona opened the door to the on call room where Callie texted she was.

"Hey!" Arizona said before pecking Callie's lips and sitting down next to her. "What's with the look? Did something happen?"

The worried words of Arizona brought a smile to Callie's face. It made her feel good. It made her realize that someone is seriously concerned about her, and cares about her, loves her. She already knew that of course, but there's nothing wrong with being reminded of it.

"I have this feeling that something's up with Aria.." Callie let out the words with a big sigh. She didn't want to worry, she didn't want to go through this all over again and she sure as hell didn't want to burden Arizona with it. Not that Arizona would mind, but she does. Her whole adult life she barely told people about her sister, some people don't even know she has one, so not telling Arizona much about it just feels natural.

Knowing Callie doesn't like to talk about her sister, Arizona put her arm around her girlfriend.

"Well, why don't you just call her then?"

That made sense, but not to Callie.

"Because what if nothing is wrong? Then it's like; 'Oh sorry sis, I had this feeling you're dead or whatever but now that I hear your voice I know you're not. Okay, bye!' I haven't talked with her since forever. I can't call her."

It made Arizona sad to hear all the stories of Callie and her sister, she could barely imagine something like that. The relationship she had with her brother was amazing, I mean, they had their hate moments but they still loved each other very much. She would do anything to have just one more day with her brother.

"I hear you, and I understand that that's not a great option.. But Callie, what if something does happen? You are a doctor, you know that accidents happen every day. Anything can happen, not only to her, but also to you or me. I mean, I had this quiet morning in the ER today and all of a sudden this patient comes in, who by coincidence is also a junky, she had an overdose. And I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, I feel sorry for her that she apparently feels so alone and so broken that she was willing to end her life. An-"

Their conversation is cut off by the beeping pager of Arizona and it doesn't take much time before she realizes what's going on.

"Crap! That's her!"

Callie and Arizona quickly leave the on call room with their half eaten lunch and rush to the ER. Once they reach the ER people are already trying to get the coding junky back to life. Arizona quickly jumps in and takes over. With so many people already around the patient's bed, Callie just looks from a distant, knowing she would only stand in the way instead of helping.

"Charge to 300! CLEAR!"

No response.

"Charge to 400! Come on, come on! You don't get to die, not on my watch! I don't even know your name! CLEAR!"  
But again, no response. Arizona isn't about to give up, but noticed the people around her already did.

"Dr. Robbins, she's gone. We did everything we could." A nurse tries.

"No! We can try one more time, one more. We need to." Arizona can't let this go, almost like it was a personal case.

Callie's watching from a distant how her girlfriend is losing control, and she doesn't understand why. Arizona never argues with a nurse, so Callie decides to step in. People around the patient step away, knowing there isn't any saving left to do. The closer Callie gets the better she hears the defeat in Arizona's voice. Arizona handed the charge peddles back to the nurse, and steps back, giving Callie a clear view to the patient's face. Callie and Arizona's mouth open at the same time,

"Time of death: 12:06 PM."

"Aria?"

* * *

Thoughts? If you don't like the story anymore, just say it! I actually didn't want to post this chapter and delete this fanfic, but if people really do like it then I'll continue.


	6. Chapter 6

I am very sorry for the long wait! I'll try to post more often :)

(And the guest with the review saying that if I didn't enjoy writing this anymore I should stop; I understand why you would think that! But I actually love writing this, I already have an idea of how this works out, but bc English isn't my first language, it's very hard to write a proper story. I got some nasty reviews about grammar etc, so I really try to write better and that takes time!:) )

* * *

Callie didn't know what was happening. She was always prepared for disasters but nothing in the world could've prepared her for what she was feeling right now. She knew this day would come, but that didn't make it less painful. It felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest, it felt empty inside. It was like she wasn't even there, but she was. She did see her sister in the hospital bed in front of her, she did hear her own girlfriend call time of death. And she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Aria, it's Aria! Give me the peddles and charge to 300!" Callie yelled at the nurse who was about to put them away.

"Dr. Torres, she's gone. There's nothing we can do."

"THIS IS MY SISTER! We didn't do everything! Now give me the damn peddles!"

Without any hesitation the nurse did what she was told. She didn't recognize Callie at all, she always treated everyone with respect, but she didn't blame her for acting like this, how could she?

Arizona hadn't moved a bit. The realization that she had just killed her girlfriend's sister was too shocking. She didn't really kill her, but she didn't save her either. And now she had to witness Callie break down in front of while trying to save her sister. It was just too much for Arizona. She knew exactly how Callie was feeling, but knowing it's her fault was just too overwhelming. The feeling she had felt the moment she heard her brother died was too much to bear, and that feeling was still there. So who is she to make Callie stop? To tell her girlfriend that her sister wasn't coming back and she had to stop trying to save her. She just couldn't tell her, so she had to listen to her, in disbelieve girlfriend, yelling.

"Aria! Please! I'm so sorry for everything, we can make things better, I promise! Just come back! You can't leave me, please!"

Unfortunately it didn't matter what Callie said or did, her sister wasn't coming back. For real this time. Because this wasn't the first time Callie had been in a state like this, with Aria laying in a hospital bed, unresponsive. But she wasn't in a coma this time, and Callie being a doctor, she knew that. Devistated she let the peddles in her hands drop, shot Arizona a broken look and bent over the dead body of her sister. Hospital staff and patients were looking but it didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. Arizona also saw the glaring people, and thinking Callie would like some privacy, she closed the curtains around the ER bed.

There'd been days where Callie thought her sister would be better off if she didn't wake up from the coma's she'd been in, thinking her sister would have a better life then. That maybe she would find peace. What kind of sister thinks that about her own sister!? Her girlfriend's brother died because he was fighting for his country, and her own sister just gave up. How unfair is that? Callie's thoughts kept her mind spinning and forgot all her surroundings, but Arizona interupted them.

"Callie, honey, I am so sorry. I can't - I don't know what to say." Arizona was at a loss of words, even though she once was in a similar position, she had no idea what to say or do. When this happened to her she didn't even hear anything, it was like she was out of her body and just watched herself breaking down day by day. She only felt pain, all the time, every minute of every day. But that's the thing, everyone griefs in a different way, and since Callie's relationship wasn't the same at all like the one she had with her brother it was hard to tell how Callie would handle this.

Minutes past without any movement from both women.

"Calliope, what do you want to do?"

"How did you actually know it was an overdose?"

That wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"What?"

"When we were having lunch, you said you had a junky in the ER with an overdose. How do you know it was an overdose? I mean, I believe you, it's not a surprise, I'm just wondering."

"Oh. Well, the paramedics told me, they found her in an a-"  
"-An alley?"

Arizona nodded.

"Yeah, I thought so. She did this on purpose, you know. She came to Seattle, she knew where I worked, and so she knew that she would end up in this hospital. She fucking knew! What kind of person does that?! What kind of person goes to the hospital where her sister works so she could - what? See her die!? This must be some kind of fucking joke, a classic Aria joke." Callie's words went from soft to hard, from pain to anger. Her eyes weren't the same, the eyes filled with love and proud were gone and were replaced with - no, they weren't replaced, it was just empty. Her eyes didn't say anything, but the pain in her voice was unavoidable. While talking she had let go of Aria's body and walked over to stand next to Arizona. They didn't say anything anymore, they just looked in each other's eyes. Arizona didn't know what to do, she wanted to hold Callie's hand but did Callie also want to hold hers? She wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be alright but did Callie also want that? The last person Arizona had touched was her sister, so she would understand if Callie didn't want any of that... So she just stood there, waiting for Callie.

A few hours passed by and Callie and Arizona were back at their apartment. The last hours in the hospital didn't get any better, the test resaults taking earlier came in and indicated it really was an overdose. There was no autopsy needed. They informed the Chief, who send them home. So there they were, Arizona sat on the couch while Callie stood in the kitchen to call her parents.

"I can't do this." Callie ran her fingers through her hair.

"Calliope..." Arizona sighed as she removed herself from the couch to walk over to her girlfriend, her hand squeezing Callie's opper arm to comfort her. "I know it's hard, but you should be the one they should hear it from, they're concerned, they need to know."

Callie looked at her, her eyes were water-y and red. She tried to speak but words failed her. She didn't have the best bond with her sister, but that didn't make it any less painful. How do you tell parents they just lost their child? How do you tell your own parents they just lost their child? Being a doctor Callie was familiar with death, but this was a different story.

"I don't even know what to say. 'Oh hi, mom, dad, I found aria, in the morgue.' It's just so unreal. I forgot about her for a long time, you know? Just thinking about her made me angry and sad. And you know how I feel now? The most guilty person alive, which is totally what she wanted. That's the worst part, somehow she always got what she wanted. I'll just call to get it over with."

Doing her best to listen, Arizona just nodded and gave Callie a kiss on the cheek before leaving Callie alone in the kitchen to give her some privacy. Arizona had barely met Aria, but couldn't help but wonder what kind of person she was. The way Callie spoke about her was so different, she looked angry and hurt but yet you saw she loved her sister somewhere deep down. She left the kitchen and decided to take a shower. Her clothes were left in a corner on the floor as she stepped under the spray. She would have loved to share it with Callie, but sometimes it's nice to have all the water for yourself. Especially now, she felt dirty and guilty, the smell of the hospital lingered and so did the smell of death.

Callie didn't know how or what to feel, one minute she felt nothing and then the next she felt angry or sad. She should've taken those five steps of grief more serious, she thought. Death. Aria is death. Her sister. She couldn't believe it, no matter how many times she repeated it in her head. It was unreal. She barely saw her sister anyway, but to never see her again was a different story. She sighed and finally dialed her parents number.

"Carlos Torres speaking."

"Daddy?

"Mija! How are you? Why do you sound so sad?"

"It's Aria, dad." She let out a deep sigh, knowing that after saying what she had to say would change her parent's life forever. "She was brought into the hospital today, and -" Tears starting flowing again, making it impossible to bring out any words.

"Mija? What are you saying? Is Aria?" Carlos couldn't say it either.

After some heavy sobs Callie finally said it.

"Yes, she died of an overdose, we tried so hard to save her, but she didn't make it. I am so sorry."

Her father didn't say anything, but she could hear her mother from a distant asking what was wrong and soon she heard the phone being take over.

"Calliope? Is this you? What's wrong with your father?"

She didn't have the best relationship with her mother since she told her parents she and Arizona were dating, and even though she was still mad, she had to push it all away for Aria.

"Mom, we found Aria. She was brought into the hospital today, she took an overdose."

She heard her mother gasp.

"She didn't make it."

"No! No! There must have been a mistake, are you sure it was Aria?! O my god, my baby. No!"

It was heartbreaking to hear her mother like that, but Callie's tears didn't come, her face was dry and sticky from all the tears that had already fallen and she felt empty. Soon the phone was handed back to her father.

"Calliope, are you still there?"

"Yes daddy. What did you want to do?"

"I will make some calls to send her body back to Miami. I will call you back tomorrow to give you the date of the funural, and I will book a hotel room for you and Arizona. Or are you coming alone?"

Her father's voice was very different now, like he was working. But she didn't blame him, he never was the emotional type of man. Everyone griefs in a different way.

"Eh, okay. I don't know about Arizona, I should ask her first and then I'm not even sure if she can get off from work. I will let you know tomorrow. Take care of mom, and yourself. I lvoe you daddy."

"I love you too, mija. Bye."

She put the phone away and slummed over to their bedroom to drop down on the bed. Arizona watched her the whole time.

"How did it go?" Stupid question.

"Horrible. But I don't want to talk about that right now. I do need to know if you're coming to the funeral, I mean, I get it's kind of strange because you didn't know Aria and my mother doesn't approve of our relationship, but it would mean the world to me. I need you."

Callie's eyes stayed closed the whole time she spoke.

"Of course I will go with you, I'm not going anywhere and I will stand by you as long as you let me." Arizona meant what she said, but she knew this was also the guilt talking. The shower didn't help much.

"Thank you. I will talk to the Chief tomorrow. My dad takes care of the hotel and our tickets so don't worry about that." Callie opened her eyes to look at Arizona, regretting she didn't do it sooner when she saw she was standing in her underwear, her wet hair falling over her shoulders.

Arizona was worried, Callie looked exhausted and she was thinking way too much. Crawling up the bed, she positioned herself on top of Callie's lap, her knees resting on both sides of Callie's thighs. Though she was only wearing panties and a bra, it wasn't sexual.

"How about I talk to the Chief and you rest? You look exhausted and I'm sure he'd understand if you took some extra days off." Arizona knew Callie would never agree to that, maybe the talking to the chief part, but not the staying at home part. Callie dives right into her work when something happens she doesn't know how to deal with. Just like her father.

Callie looked up at Arizona and laid her hands on Arizona's bare thighs. She didn't say anything, just looked. She couldn't believe how she got so lucky. After George and Erica, she was done with love, she promised herself she would never let anyone hurt her again. But then Arizona showed up out of nowhere, like an angel. And she still is an angel. Sure they had their fair share of fights, but which couple didn't have those? Callie's eyes wandered all over Arizona's perfect body. Her hair was still wet but it slowly dryed itself, the naturel look was adorable. The freckles and scars on her body weren't hidden by clothes and it made her body look even more perfect. Seeing Arizona's body in full light never got boring, every time it made her more grateful. Grateful Arizona trusted her enough to display her body, grateful for getting to kiss every inch of skin, grateful that her own arms are able to calm all muscles and make her girlfriend feel safe in everyway possible.

"Are you still here?" Arizona waved her hands infront of Callie's face, disturbing her thoughts. "Where did you go?"

Smiling, Callie took Arizona's hands and pulled her in such a way Arizona was laying on top of her, snuggling her face into the crook of Callie's neck and inhaling her scent.

"Sorry, I don't know what to feel. Or how I am supposed to feel, or whatever. It's like my thoughts are so far away and everything goes by so slow. I just don't know. But to answer your question, I can't sit on my ass all day and feel worthless, I need to work. I need to do something that takes my mind off everything that I am feeling, or not feeling."

Arizona watched how Callie's lips moved as the words came flowing out of her mouth, it was different and sad. She wanted to kiss her and take all the pain she felt away. Arizona's left hand soflty caressed Callie's cheek as she put a kiss on her right one. Arizona's action made Callie focus on Arizona instead of the ceiling, it made the words Arizona was about to say a little better to believe.

"I think that's exactly the way you're supposed to feel; like you don't know what and how to feel. And I knew you would give me that answer about work. So how about you meet me half way, you go to work, but I will talk to the Chief?"

Callie smiled and planted a soft kiss on Arizona's lips.

"Yeah... I just - It was different when George died, you know? I was upset and in shock and I couldn't stop crying. But as soon as the crying stopped, I felt so much better. I didn't really have a connection with him, but I once did. And when you think about it, I didn't have one with Aria either. They both took something from me though, something that made me the person who I am today."

Arizona didn't know what to say to that, and she knew Callie wasn't looking for an asnwer, just for someone to listen and understand. And the more Arizona thought about it she realized she didn't really knew both of them, she only knew Callie's perspective of them. She saw George at the hopsital and knew his name, but that was it. Well, besides the part where he cheated on Callie and treated her like crap, but she didn't want to think about that. Aria, however, looked like a very interesting person, her eyes held just as much story as Callie's did and yet they weren't as sincere as Callie's were. Arizona couldn't help but wonder how someone could make a decision to end her own life, of course depressing was the top reason, but Aria didn't sound depressed. But then, not all suicidal people look depressed, they even look incredible happy sometimes. Arizona just had to ask

"Was Aria depressed?"

"I think in some way she was, yes. I always wondered what was going through her mind, at some point I wanted to know so badly that I almost decided to go the direction of Psych instead of Surgery... But then I realized breaking bones is great therapy. Whatever it was that was going through her crazy mind, I'll never find out now. Some answers would've been nice."

"I can understand that. So you never took any tests? Like if she was sick or something? Or was she really just crazy?"

Arizona didn't want to be nosy but to be honest, she was really curious and just wanted to know what really goes through someone's mind to do those kind of things. She always thought Psych was interesting too, but surgery was what she was made for.

"We wanted to take tests, but she had to be clean for that. There were times where she wanted to get better and she got to rehab, but she never went through with it. She just started using again or got kicked out of the program because she didn't follow the rules. She always had a reason to make up for it though, but it was of course never her fault. We just stopped trying after 10 years of putting all our energy and effort in her. I stopped earlier because I went to med school. But my parents never really gave up, they kicked her out of the house but kept sending her money."

Callie's eyes were long back focussing on the ceiling but it didn't stop Arizona from looking at her. A few tears escaped Callie's eyes but her body didn't move. Arizona wanted her to keep talking, the things her girlfriend was telling her was said but she could listen to her sweet voice forever. And as much she wanted Callie to continue talking, she needed to stand up to get some clothes from the closet. She slowly broke body contact with Callie to stand up, but it didn't get unnoticed by Callie. Of course.

"Keep talking, I'm just putting on some clothes." Arizona gave her a reassuring nod, but Callie was already sitting up on the bed.

"No, enough talking for now. I could use some dinner, how about you?"

Arizona put on some sweatpants as she glanced at the clock. "It's a little early but dinner sounds good. How about I take you out to a restaurant? I feel like I need to be surrounded by people and we are both not in the mood to cook."

Callie chuckled, "I know exactly what you're talking about. I need to see people who aren't dead or dying or covered in blood. And dinner being served sounds extra nice."

"Good! Do you want to take a shower first? Oh, and can I keep the sweat pants on?"

Callie swatted Arizona's ass as Arizona swirled around in front of her in her over sized sweat pants.

"No! Get your cute butt in some decent pants, young lady!"

Arizona lifter her right hand to her forehead and put her feet next to each other, her game face on, "Sir, yes sir!"

The look on Callie's face was priceless, she quickly stood up from the bed to grab Arizona who ran away as fast as she could, squeeling. Arizona's attempt failed, Callie easliy lifted her up from the floor and throw her back on the bed, kneeling over her laughing body. Callie's hands were resting on both sides of Arizona's stomach, but weren't there to please Arizona.

"What did you just call me? Sir? Do I look like a sir to you?" Callie's hands dug into Arizona's stomach, making the blonde scream and squeel and laugh all at the same time.

"No! Callie please! Baby, I love you! Stop tickling me!" Arizona's feet tried to push Callie away but her attempts were worthless as Callie had her pinned down as a professional.

"Tell me you're sorry!" Callie dug in again, but this time didn't stop.

"Oh my god, Callie I will pee on the bed if you continue, I swear!"

"Tell me you're sorry!" The incredible laugh and plea of her girlfriend made Callie's heart melt and she had to do her best to not fall over laughing herself.

"I am sorry! You are not a sir at all! Your boobs are fantastic and very real! Please stop now!" With tears of laughter rolling down her face she managed to get out the words.

"Hmm, are you really sorry?"

"Calliope Torres! I will pee in bed if you continue!"

Callie immediatly stilled her movements. She moved her hands from Arizona's stomach to her cheeks and bent over to capture her lips.

"I love you, but if you ever pee on my amazing bed I will pee all over your clothes. Did I tell you that I love you?

Arizona swatted Callie's arm playfully. "You will not pee on my clothes because I will never pee on our bed! But I can only keep that promise if you promise to never tickle me again, deal?"

Callie chuckled and leaned in one more time. "Deal."

* * *

I posted it the second I finished it, I did the grammar check but I'm sorry if there are still some stupid mistakes! Let me know what you think, how do you hope/think this will go?


End file.
